Kunst liegt im Auge des Betrachters
"Vergangenheit und Gegenwart sind eng verworren und im ständigen Krieg miteinander. Nur die Zukunft wird ungewiss bleiben, wie ein Hauch, der uns ab und zu im Tornado des Lebens umschmeichelt, um dann wieder – beinahe spöttisch – spurlos zu verschwinden. Ich frage mich stumm, was er mir damit sagen will. Wer die komplizierten Bände zwischen den Zeiten verstehen will, muss sich natürlich eine Weile mit eben dieser Komplexität befassen. Es hilft nichts, wenn du irgendeinen langen Text, auf irgendeiner Grusel-Seite ignorierst, nur weil er dir etwas Zeit stehlen könnte. Es hilft auch nichts, wenn du diesen Text einfach durch ratterst, ohne deine Fantasie mitwirken zu lassen. Was haben die einzelnen Absätze zu bedeuten? Worauf weisen sie hin? Warum lache ich mir ins Fäustchen, während ich mir dein ratloses Gesicht vorstelle? Das hier ist wohl eher eine kleine Glosse, unscheinbar, unwichtig, und unnötig hochgestochen formuliert. Vielleicht verändert sie ja auch deine Weltansicht? Wer weiß; wer denkt darüber nach; – Weninteressiertss; weiter im Text. Text? Text! Text. Schmerz. Schmerz! Schmerz? Ich habe nämlich eine kleine Geschichte für dich:" Bitte nicht. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern warum, wann und wie, aber ich liege hier, bewegungslos, unter Schmerzen, die hoffentlich noch niemand vor mir ertragen musste. Ich kann fühlen, dass es hell ist, aber sehen, kann ich nichts. Meine Augenlider sind zu schwer. Ich kann Stimmen hören, die wild durcheinander reden, aber verstehen, was sie sagen, kann ich nicht. Meine Ohren sind zu müde. Ich kann realisieren, wie Leute vorbeilaufen, und manche sogar stehenbleiben, um mich zu betrachten, aber um Hilfe rufen kann ich nicht. Mein Mund gehorcht mir nicht. Wer würde jemandem so etwas antun? Wer wäre barbarisch genug, um mir so etwas anzutun?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Ich würde mir die Ohren zu halten. Er beschreibt meine Situation einfach zu gekonnt, zu real. Ich habe mich doch damit abgefunden, dass ich nur Träume! "Einige Murmeln: „Unglaublich.“, während andere ein kaum vernehmbares „Ih Gitt“ zischen. Eltern ermahnen ihre Kinder, Freundinnen tratschen miteinander, Herren unterhalten sich über die neusten, PS starken Autos, die sie besitzen, und immer wieder höre ich das leise Klopfen von Händen auf Glas. Unterschiedlich laut, und anhaltend. So, als ob mehrere verschiedene Leute versuchen würden, mich aufzuwecken. Nun weiß ich zumindest, dass ich in einem Kasten liege, unter Schmerzen, ohne mich bewegen zu können. Das ist doch ein immenser Fortschritt, meint ihr nicht auch? Werde ich so mehr über meinen Aufenthaltsort erfahren können?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Es ist wahr. Es ist wirklich so. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich sehen kann. Alles. Jeden. Sie ignorieren meinen tonlosen Hilfeschrei. "Die Qual ist beinahe überall, und dort, wo sie sich nicht einnisten konnte, fühle ich nur eine unangenehme Taubheit, wenn nicht sogar Leere, die mir langsam und schleichend beginnt, den Verstand zu rauben. Ist das die Hölle? Oder vielleicht nur eine Vorstufe davon? Bin ich so schlecht gewesen, in meinem letzten Leben, das nunmehr eine verschwommene Erinnerung ist?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Erinnerung? Das habe ich lange nicht mehr. Nur kurze Bilder, die sich in meinen Verstand schleichen. "Es fühlt sich an, als wären meine Muskelstränge ineinander verdreht, die Knochen gesplittert, und meine Venen herausgerissen worden. Mir fehlen sämtliche Nägel, Augenlieder, selbstverständlicherweise auch Augen, Gelenke, Knorpel, Rückenwirbel, Haare, Lippen; vielleicht sogar mein Herz." "Ich weiß es nicht." Mein Herz fehlt. Da bin ich mir sicher. Denn dort, wo früher heißes Blut floss, gibt es nur noch ein winziges Rinnsal. "Nur mein Gehirn ist anwesend. Ich fühle wie die elektrischen Impulse durch meine Nervenbahnen jagen, und einen verzweifelten Versuch unternehmen, die Kontrolle über den Rest meines Körpers zurück zu gewinnen. Doch sie versagen kläglich, woraufhin sie es wieder und immer öfter versuchen, bis ich den Strom förmlich Knistern hören kann. Wie kann ich hören, ohne Ohren zu haben?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Ich kann denken, aber keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Alles in mir schreit nach dem Tod, der mich weiterhin in dieser Misärie zurücklässt. "Eigentlich müsste ich in Panik verfallen, aber dazu bin ich zu müde. Die Dunkelheit lockt mich mit dem Versprechen nach Freiheit, und innerem Frieden. Das klingt so wundervoll, aber auch schrecklich zugleich, dass ich mich – ohne noch länger nachzudenken, denn Nachdenken nützt mir ja doch nichts – in ihre Arme gleiten lassen will. Doch es ist so, als ob mich ein unsichtbares Band davon abhält, endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ich bin die Marionette eines Sadisten. Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern warum, wann und wie, aber ich liege hier, bewegungslos, unter Schmerzen, die hoffentlich noch niemand vor mir ertragen musste. Seit Ewigkeiten?" "Ich weiß es nicht." "Oder besser:" "Du weißt es nicht." Er hat so recht. Kurzweilige Stille verhallt in der Dunkelheit. Ich stöhne resigniert. Endlich, endlich lässt er mich... "Naaaaaaaaaa?" Nun ist mein Stöhnen entnervt. "Ja, da bin ich wieder. Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich nur ein kleines Geschichtchen vortrage? Nein! Ich rede gerne, während ich in den Gehirnbahnen von Menschen herumstochere. Es ist eine nette Beschäftigung für Zwischendurch." Er lacht leise, nur um kurz darauf weiter zu reden. "Lass uns nun über diesen Teil der Geschichte reflektieren: Ist es ein Objekt, oder tatsächlich ein entführter Mensch? Was bezweckt der vermeintliche Entführer damit, ihn/sie so leiden zu lassen, oder möchte ich dich nur in die Irre führen? Eins sei gesagt, es ist, oder eher war einmal ein Mensch, wie ich. Du bist wohl nicht mehr der beste Vergleich für Menschlichkeit, aber wie auch immer. Es geht weiter. Mal sehen, ob du unsere kleine Hauptperson erkennst." "Sie kaute exzessiv auf ihrem Kaugummi herum, nickte im Takt mit dem Kopf zu „Eis essen“ und ahmte die Worte des Sängers mit den Lippen nach. Die dunkelbraunen Haare umschmeichelten ihr Gesicht in Wellen, ihre Schritte passten sich dem Lied, welches durch ihre Kopfhörer dröhnte, an. Mit den Fingern spielte sie Dirigent, ihre Augen funkelten, der Mund war mittlerweile zu einem zynischen Grinsen verzogen. Die Mimik war so ausschweifend wie die Gestik, die Nägel zeugten von einem vollkommenen Schwarz; keine Schminke auf ihrem beinahe makellosen Gesicht." Ich kenne sie. "Er leckt sich ständig mit der Zunge über die Lippen, fährt sich mit der Hand durch die grau melierten Haare und grinst spöttisch, aber auch zufrieden, während im Hintergrund Beethovens neunte Symphonie ertönt. Das Gesicht ist zerfurcht, seine Haltung geknickt, das Gemüt verdorben. Seine klobigen Finger gleiten über den Rand der altertümlichen Badewanne, deren Füße sogar noch die eines Löwen sind. Seine Mimik ist irgendwie distanziert, die Nägel angekaut, und das Funkeln in den Augen beinahe irre." Ich kenne ihn. "Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie Hip Hop tanzte. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie gut darin war. Die Chucks waren halb ausgeleiert, hatten aber definitiv noch Stil, während die weite Jogginghose definitiv nicht das eleganteste in ihrem Kleiderschrank war. Anhand ihres Summens konnte man feststellen, dass sie neben tanzen auch singen konnte, und auf dem grauen Pullover stand in fetten, dunkelblauen Lettern: „Walk in the club like whaddup I’ve got social aniexty and want to go home“ Auf ihrem Handrücken befanden sich Kritzeleien aus Edding: tausende Videospiele und Youtuber, Zeugnisse des langweiligen Unterrichts, den sie täglich stumm leidend hinnahm. Doch da sie es nicht übertreiben wollte, hatte sie es beim Überspringen einer einzigen Klassenstufe belassen." Das hilft mir aber nicht sonderlich. "Man kann ihm ansehen, dass er oft mit seinen Händen arbeitet. Man kann ihm ansehen, dass er seine Arbeit gut verrichtet. Er trägt einen Anzug, als ob es einen speziellen Anlass gibt, den man mit Sekt und Champagner feiern muss, und die Krawatte ist vollkommen langweilig und farblos. Die Finger sind lang, und viele Narben zieren sie. Eine frische Blase wölbt sich am Daumen auf, Zeugnisse seines Hobbys, dem er – so oft wie nur irgend möglich – nachgeht. Doch da er nicht schnell genug an die Materialien kommt, dauert es immer ein wenig, bis er mit seinen Projekten fortfahren kann." Schmerz. "Sie fühlte sich beobachtet, doch das könnte auch daran liegen, dass sie eine leidenschaftliche Verfechterin von Creepypastas war. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken bog sie also in die dunkele Einbahnstraße, welche nun mal der kürzeste Weg zu ihrer Wohnung war, und begann noch ein klein wenig lauter zu Summen. Wahrscheinlich um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Doch irgendwie wurde sie das beklemmende Gefühl nicht los, bis sie vor der Tür des Hochhauses stand, und den Schlüssel ins Schloss gleiten ließ. Ihr erleichtertes Ausatmen wurde von einem dumpfen Ton begleitet, der entstand, als sie etwas am Hinterkopf traf, und sie zur Seite in die Arme der kurzweiligen Dunkelheit kippte." Warum ich? "Aus der Flüssigkeit, welche definitiv kein Wasser ist, steigen Luftblasen hinauf, die irgendwann an der Wasseroberfläche zerplatzen. Es ist ein unglaubliches Schauspiel, in dem sich die Lichtstrahlen bündeln. Eigentlich gibt es nichts vollkommeneres… aber das Geräusch entnervt ihn. Dennoch bleibt er knapp daneben stehen, und beobachtet dieses eigentlich wundervolle Licht. Seinen unpassenden Gedanken konnte er dennoch nicht unterdrücken, und später hasste er sich dafür. Meine Gedanken werden schwer. Diese Schlampe kann selbst beim Sterben nicht ihre verdammte Klappe halten.“ Oha, hat der mich gerade Schlampe genannt? Abermals stört kein laut die bereits verhöhnte Stille, und ich bin glücklich bis... Wer ist er? Wer ist sie? Was verbindet ihre Schicksale miteinander? Das sind wohl deine ersten Fragen. Vielleicht sogar noch „Wer von den beiden ist unser Herzblatt vom Anfang?“, oder „Ist einer von beiden unser Herzblatt vom Anfang?“. Ich gebe dir einen kleinen, nett gemeinten Tipp. Ist dir aufgefallen, wie eng Vergangenheit und Gegenwart in dem obrigen Abschnitt zusammenliegen? Und sie... liegt mitlerweile in einem Glaskasten. Klingelt schon was? Kannst du nicht einfach deine Klappe halten? "Der Teppichboden zu meinen Füßen ist unansehnlich, und an einigen Teilen sogar ausgefranzt. Seine bräunlich-schwarze Farbe erinnert mich unweigerlich an Schlamm, den man im Herbst mit den vielen Blättern unter seinen Stiefeln abkratzen muss, oder an etwas anderes braunes, dass ich hier sicher nicht erwähnen werde." Gut, dann sei still. Lass mich sterben. "Heutzutage scheint sich niemand mehr hierfür zu interessieren. Und ehrlichgesagt ekele selbst ich mich ein klein wenig vor den Ausstellungsstücken, was als Journalist eher von Nachteil ist." Penner. "Das Exemplar vor mir wird von zahlreichen Scheinwerfern beleuchtet, die meine Sicht stark beeinträchtigen. Es zeigt einen gewöhnlichen Mann, oder wohl eher: Das Skelett eines gewöhnlichen Mannes, welches mit zahlreichen Muskeln und Organen versehen ist. Die Augen starren mich unverhohlen und belustigt an, und das Funkeln in ihnen beunruhigt mich. Es ist fast so, als ob sie sagen wollten: Wir waren einst wie du: lebendig. Und du wirst bald sein wie wir: tot." "Ich wende mich ab." Würde ich auch gerne. "Dort ist ein noch realistischeres Objekt. Eine Frau. Sie sieht beinahe so aus, als ob man gerade nur die Haut abgezogen hätte. Das Fleisch glänzt, und unechtes Blut befleckte den Glaskasten. Leere Augenhöhlen starren mich vorwurfsvoll an, und ich schwöre, dass ihr Kiefer zu einem letzten Schrei geöffnet war. Sie sah so gequält aus, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Gesichtszug zu besitzen. Ihre ganze Gestalt war verrenkt, in einer Ballerina Pose. Sie liegt da, wunderschön und doch hässlich zugleich." Sie. Sie wurde in die Wanne gesteckt. Sie wurde ausgestellt. Sie ist die Hauptperson. Sie tut mir so leid. "Es ist so grotesk real. Unter ihr steht: „Tod durch Tanz.“ Angst. Ich renne möglichst schnell Richtung Ausgang. Die Kartenabreiserin wirkt viel zu nett. Ich schaffe es nicht zum Auto. Ich werde Teil der Kunst, deren Schönheit nur für einen Wahnsinnigen sichtbar ist. Mein Artikel wird nie das Tageslicht erblicken." Das Ende ist aber nicht sonderlich schön. Er scheint an Poesie und Kreativität zu verlieren. "Und nun muss ich wohl nicht mehr erklären, in welchen Räumlichkeiten diese kleine Glosse stattgefunden hat? Nein, natürlich nicht. Die Körperwelten sind sicherlich unverwechselbar." Ich hasse ihn. "Wie ungemein ironisch es ist, dass wir Menschen unser Leben nur mit dem Tod erklären können. Ein wahres Paradoxon, das Vergängliche mit dem Vergangenen darzustellen, und es somit für einige Hohlköpfe verständlich zu machen, nicht wahr?" Ich hasse seine Stimme. "Doch wer sagt uns, dass diese Ausstellungsstücke, die in langwieriger Kleinstarbeit zerschnitten, restauriert und aufbewahrt wurden, nicht mehr leben? Wer sagt uns, dass sie tatsächlich dahingeschieden sind, und sich nicht ab und zu noch einmal unter Schmerzen rühren? Wer sagt uns, dass wir uns nicht am puren Leidwesen anderer Menschen ergötzen, die so hilflos in einem Glaskasten vor sich hin vegetieren? Wer sagt uns, dass Vergangenheit vergangen, Gegenwart zugegen, und Zukunft ungewiss ist?" Ich hasse das, was er mir angetan hat. "Oh ja, natürlich ist es schwierig, sich vorzustellen, dass diese „Atrappe“ noch irgendeine Form von Leben aufweisen könnte. Aber dennoch ist es nicht unbedingt erwiesen, dass sie tot sind, nur weil ihr Herz nicht mehr schlägt. Wie real ist es also, wenn ihr euch von ihnen beobachtet fühlt? Wie real ist es also, wenn man meint, dass sie einem im Flüsterton einen Hilferuf zukommen lassen?" Wieder ist es still. Ich frage mich, warum das kranke Arschloch schon seit Stunden irgendwelche Geschichten erzählt, die von mir handeln. Die letzte war die erste, die mittlere die zweite und die erste die letzte. Haargenau falsch herum. Belustigend, und durchaus zu erwarten von so einem kranken Kerl wie dem. Erst einen Artikel schreiben wollen; dann entführt werden; dann ertränkt werden; dann hier aufwachen. Ja, ich bin die Frau, und das Ausstellungsstück. Ich kann aus dem Augenwinkel eine Leiche sehen. Aufgeschlitzt. Zerteilt. Zerbröselt. Auf dem Schild steht: “Tot durch äußere Gewalteinwirkung.” Oh, wie unerwartet. Meine Sicht ist verschwommen, und das Kribbeln bahnt sich seinen Weg durch meinen Körper. Ein anderer Kasten ist mit “Tod durch Verhunngern.” gekennzeichnet. Ich kann ihr Wimmern hören. Sie hält nicht mehr lange durch, aber statt Neid verspüre ich nur Eifersucht. Es gibt noch: “Tod durch Angst” ; "Tod durch Aputation" ; "Tod durch Gift" ; "Tod durch Nackenbruch" ; "Tod durch Suffokation" und "Tod während des Liebesaktes". Wer auch immer heutzutage noch Genitive verwendet. Ich sehe einen Mann an einem Seil. Eine Frau in einem Beil. Das letzte Ausstellungsstück kann ich kaum durch das Gas erkennen, welches das Glas milchig weiß beschlägt. Die Besucher sind gerade mal eine Box von mir entfernt. Wenn sie bei mir sind, werde ich sterben. So einfach. Und nach diesen Höllenqualen freue ich mich darauf. Ja, ich will sterben. Alles ist besser als das, was ich gerade erleide. Die Gruppe kommt auf mich zu, meine Lider senken sich, ich lächele. Nichts. Meine Augen klappen auf. Das Gemurmel wird leiser. Im Glaskasten erklingt die schreckliche Stimme, welche leise lacht, ungehört außerhalb des Glaskastens. Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte ich wieder Angst. Das Lachen wird lauter. „Du hast dich zu sehr an den Schmerz gewöhnt, Herzblatt. Selbst meine Stimme jagt dir keinen Schauer mehr über den Rücken. Du bist mein wichtigstes Ausstellungsstück. Die Hauptattraktion. Und deine Kennzeichnung ist einfach zu perfekt für dich geschaffen:“ „Tod verhindert durch ewiges Leben.“ Whocaress Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod